Unlucky Romance: How It Started
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: ONESHOT AU/"Sepertinya Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih hot, ya."/"Kalau aku tidak ingat pernah tidur dengan Naruto, mungkin aku akan mengira Naruto homo."/"Tidur?"/Kemudian Sakura mengingat kembali bagaimana kesialan mempertemukan ia dan Naruto saat masa sekolah dulu./Part 3 of 4 dari 4 LOVE-SHOTS, sekuel It Starts (Again)


_**Love is a madness I will willingly accept if he's the one pulling me under.**_

 _Mason King_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Romance and OOC_

 _Untuk memeriahkan_ _ **event 4 LOVE-SHOTS**_

.

.

 _(Present)_

Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku menceritakan semua kesialanku pada Ino kemarin sepanjang jam makan siang. Mata bulat beriris birunya banyak berkedip-kedip. Ya, kemarin mobilku masih dipakai Moegi untuk acara kampusnya. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat Moegi adalah cucu Tsunade- _sama_ , dosen yang kuhormati dulu, aku tidak mau meminjamkannya. Apalagi kalau tahu bahwa ia akan telat mengembalikannya. Lalu, setelah merutuk panjang lebar dan mengubah acara makan siangku dengan Ino menjadi sesi curhat, aku menceritakan soal pertemuanku dengan Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, teman sekolahku dulu.

Dan, ya. Mantan pacarku dulu.

Aku memang jarang pergi ke rumah sakit naik kereta bawah tanah. Aku tidak terlalu senang berdesakan dengan orang asing dalam satu tempat yang tertutup. Kalau di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja sih, tidak ada masalah.

Nah, jadi ceritanya, aku tak sengaja bertemu manta—maksudku, teman sekolahku dulu di Nagoya. Ternyata ia benar-benar berdomisili di Tokyo sekarang. Kukira itu hanya gosip yang dikabarkan teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Ternyata aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Di stasiun kereta, ia menabrakku dari belakang, menumpahkan kopi, dan menyerocoskan permintaan maaf sementara aku masih tercengang melihat kemunculannya.

 _Mood_ kemarin sedang jelek. Aku bukannya harus sejudes itu pada Naruto. Kami berpisah karena kata peramal, waktu itu aku bisa gagal masuk universitas kedokteran kalau aku menjalin hubungan asmara. Jadi aku memutuskannya, meski awalnya susah sekali karena Naruto menolak. Aku dan Naruto berpacaran singkat sekali, dengan cara yang tak diduga.

Dengar, aku tak pernah menyangka akan memacarinya. Kukira aku bisa memacari Sasuke atau Sai, atau lebih bagus lagi, Sasori _-senpai_ yang dingin seperti boneka antik tapi memiliki wajah begitu indah itu.

"Kalau mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih _hot_ , ya," komentar Ino tiba-tiba setelah aku selesai menceritakan pertemuan sialku dengan Naruto.

Aku tak mau mengakuinya. Meski susunan wajah Naruto memang berubah dewasa. Mata birunya mampu memenjara wanita mana saja. Dan rambut berantakannya sewarna bunga matahari yang cerah. Tapi tetap saja aku malas mengakui bahwa ada sensasi tak menyenangkan di bawah perutku ketika tubuhnya berdiri di belakangku, dengan dada menempel di punggungku selama kami berdiri di dalam kereta.

"Iya, kan?"

Aku mendesis. "Dia kemarin memakai kemeja bergaris merah muda! Mana habis kehujanan pula! Selera _fashion_ -nya seperti homo."

"Tapi tadi kaubilang kemejanya sedikit kekecilan, makanya dada bidangnya— _shit_ , _dayum_ sekali. Dada bidangnya kelihatan jelas, begitu? Mungkin itu bukan bajunya."

"Entahlah. Kalau aku tidak ingat pernah tidur dengan Naruto, mungkin aku akan mengira Naruto homo beneran—"

"Tidur?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memanas dan aku menolak membahasnya dengan Ino kemarin. Pagi ini, aku terpaksa naik kereta lagi karena mobilku belum kembali. Berjalan kaki menuju stasiun bawah tanah, memoriku lalu berlari ke sekian tahun yang lalu. Masa sekolah kami. Ketika kami memutuskan berpacaran.

.

.

.

.

 **UNLUCKY ROMANCE:**

 **How It Started**

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Flashback)_

 _._

 _._

Kenaikan ke tahun kedua SMA, artinya, kakak kelas tahun ketiga akan lulus sekarang. Sepak terjangku di sekolah sebenarnya lumayan bagus. Aku mampu menjadi kandidat ketua OSIS, masuk ke Dewan penertiban aturan di sekolah dengan mudah, menjadi kesayangan guru pula. Hidupku selama setahun pertama sebenarnya sangat, sangat mulus sekali.

"Sakura- _chaaan_!"

Kecuali satu hal: Naruto Uzumaki.

Pertemuan kami menjadi kesialan pertamaku. Aku datang agak terlambat saat penerimaan murid baru. Itu karena aku bertemu Naruto. Di area loker, sambil buru-buru ganti sepatu, aku bertatap muka dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Kami sama-sama kesiangan.

"Kautahu di mana aula?" tanyaku buru-buru.

Bukannya menjawab, si Jabrik itu malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk kujabat. "Naruto Uzumaki. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

 _Aku bahkan tidak tanya!_

"Aulanya, err, bagaimana kalau kita cari bersama?"

Menjadi murid baru di SMA Aichi tentu saja aku tak punya pilihan. Pirang bernama Naruto itu langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku dan kami berlarian mencari aula. Dan bukannya ketemu, kami malah kesasar entah ke mana. Walhasil, kami diminta naik ke panggung, membuat perkenalan konyol pada semua murid baru yang lain. Sebenarnya ada sedikit keberuntungan di kesialan pagi itu. Aku dan Naruto jadi lebih dikenal di antara wajah-wajah murid baru.

Pertemuan esoknya, aku terburu-buru ke kelas setelah dari ruang guru. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu untuk kuantar ke perpustakaan. Di depanku ada Naruto yang santai sekali berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Tanpa diduga, ia tiba-tiba membungkuk—merapikan tali sepatu—dan membuatku menabraknya.

"GYAAA!" Aku jatuh terguling.

"Wah, motif panda."

Aku menendang kepala Naruto saat itu juga, sepersekian detik setelah ia melihat celana dalamku akibat tersingkapnya rokku. "Kenapa aku selalu sial kalau ketemu denganmu!"

"Kalau gitu, aku beruntung sekali setiap ketemu Sakura- _chan_! Mungkin ini takdir!"

Sejak saat itu kami dibilang pasangan takdir. Si murid pintar dengan si cerewet yang juga _three-point shooter_ andalan di klub basket.

"Sakura- _chan_! Takdir sekali kita ketemu di kantin!"

"…"

"Sakura- _chan_! Takdir sekali kita ketemu di lapangan!"

"…"

"Sakura- _chan_! Takdir sekali kita ketemu di kelas biologi!"

Dan aku selalu berakhir memukul kepalanya. Takdir apanya! Sial, iya!

"Sakura- _chaaan_!"

"Naruto, khusus hari iniiii, tolong jangan mengikutiku. Ya, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mencari Sasori _-senpai_."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Aku malas menjawabnya.

"Ah, minta kancing seragamnya karena dia lulus, ya?" Naruto mendengus sebal. "Aku bahkan bisa memberimu semua kancing bajuku kalau kau mau."

"Sinting!" Lalu aku meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Aku buru-buru mencari Sasori sebelum yang lain menemukan kakak kelas satu itu. Aku tidak boleh keduluan. Tak butuh waktu lama aku menemukannya di antara gengnya.

Aku memintanya untuk bicara berdua saat itu, tapi Sasori memintaku bicara saja di depan teman-temannya. Dengan wajah yang memerah seperti gurita direbus, aku tergagap seperti gadis pengecut, menyebut-nyebut soal kancing.

"Kau masih kecil."

Jawaban singkat itu seperti tamparan langsung ke wajahku.

"Kau terlalu serius di sekolah. Murid yang sangat berprestasi, kan? Aku lebih tertarik dengan gadis yang jiwa seninya tinggi."

Aku melongo ketika melihat seorang gadis lain, entahlah aku tidak kenal, muncul dan memegangi lengan lawan bicaraku. Setahuku dia murid pindahan, setahun di atasku, pindahan dari Tokyo.

"Standarmu sepertinya tinggi dan kau tipe perempuan yang serius—"

Aku sudah hampir menangis ketika tiba-tiba sebuah rangkulan mendarat di bahuku yang gemetar tanpa kusadari. Tubuhku yang sudah lemas, jatuh dalam dekapan seseorang. Aroma matahari yang kukenal dengan sangat baik, juga lengan yang kokoh karena sering sekali bermain basket. "Hei, Kakak Kelas. Kalau menolak Sakura- _chan_ , tolak saja. Tapi tidak perlu mengkritiknya begitu."

"Ap—"

"Sakura- _chan_?"

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki?_

"Ayo pergi."

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan mata yang berbayang karena mataku yang berair.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang komplain karena kau adalah perempuan berkelas tinggi, ingatlah bahwa itu alasannya karena laki-laki itu terbiasa dengan perempuan yang tidak mempunyai kelas sama sekali."

Untuk pertama kalinya, kemunculan Naruto yang biasa kuidentikkan dengan kesialan, menjadi keberuntungan terbesarku hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh, aku sebal sekali dibilang masih anak kecil. Tentu saja untuk kakak kelas, murid tahun pertama sepertiku terlihat belum dewasa. Memangnya Sasori mengharapkan aku seperti apa? Karena penolakannya, aku pergi dengan Naruto—tentu saja setelah Naruto dengan kerennya, ck sulit sekali mengakuinya, berhasil menohok Sasori dan kawan-kawannya dengan kalimatnya soal perempuan berkelas. Aku senang dan juga sedih di saat bersamaan. Aku membeli banyak sake sebelum pergi ke rumah Naruto. Sore berhujan itu kuhabiskan di rumah Naruto yang sepi—Naruto anak yatim piatu. Biasanya ada pelayan datang, tapi tak selalu setiap hari.

Naruto sempat protes, tapi kubilang aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku gadis yang sudah dewasa. Lebih dewasa dari gadis Tokyo. Aku minum terlalu banyak sake sampai akhirnya aku ambruk.

Saat terbangun, sudah dini hari. Aku ketiduran di rumah Naruto, di atas futon miliknya dan dengan sosoknya yang terbaring di sampingku. Kulihat pakaianku masih lengkap. Aku mendesah panjang penuh kelegaan tapi segera lari ke kamar mandi karena mual.

Sial benar.

Aku tidak mau mabuk lagi setelah ini.

Saat kubuka jendela kamar mandi, langit di luar masih gelap. Ada aroma-aroma embun dingin yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika aku kembali ke kamar, Naruto terduduk dan ia menyodoriku segelas air putih lengkap dengan obat sakit kepala. "Muntah?"

Sepertinya suara muntahku yang membangunkannya.

"Mau menginap sekalian? Masih ada, err—" Naruto mencari jam tangannya. "—masih ada tiga jam-an sebelum matahari terbit."

Aku berangsur duduk di hadapannya. Kutatap Naruto baik-baik dan aku tersenyum. "Sial benar aku mabuk dan ketiduran."

Naruto tertawa lirih.

"Tapi untung benar, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku."

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Kukira kau sangat—sangat menyukaiku."

"Tapi tidak harus menidurimu, kan?" jawabnya enteng. "Tidak kalau kau tidak sadar."

"Dan sekarang aku sadar, dan suasananya seperti ini," sindirku tak percaya.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa kau membantuku? Soal Sasori maksudku. Dan mungkin, soal banyak hal yang sudah kaulakukan seperti … ya misalnya, membantuku piket, membantuku mengerjakan tugas tambahan di sekolah, dan yang lain-lainnya."

"Kau menyadari bantuanku selama ini?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Kukira selama ini aku tak punya pacar karena kau selalu mengekoriku ke mana-mana. Tapi mungkin bukan hanya itu. Setidaknya, kau ekori ke mana-mana juga ada bagusnya. Seperti waktu menghadapi Sasori. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika dia menolakku begitu. Kau memberi _ending_ yang bagus."

Naruto tertawa. "Kautahu? Kau tidak benar-benar berhasil dalam hidupmu kalau kau belum melakukan sesuatu yang hebat untuk orang lain, meski kautahu bahwa apa yang kaulakukan tidak akan mendapat balasan."

Aku tertawa balik kali ini. "Aku sedang bicara dengan siapa ini? Kau bukan Naruto. Tidak mendapat balasan apanya. Itu hanya teori—"

Tahu-tahu, Naruto maju, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuat mataku melebar sempurna. Tapi ketika hidung kami hampir bersentuhan, Naruto tak melakukan apa-apa. "Kalau aku minta balasan berupa ciuman, kau mau mengabulkannya?"

Aku diam.

Naruto terkekeh. "Bercanda. Inilah kenapa aku bilang, tidak perlu ada balasan."

Aku menelan ludah.

Naruto hampir mundur lagi.

Tapi kubuka mulutku. "Kau boleh melakukannya."

"…"

"Menciumku," tegasku. "Dan aku sedang dalam kondisi sadar."

Dengan satu izin singkat itu, Naruto bergerak. Mengecup bibirku, menungguku membalas, dan ketika aku membalas kecupannya, pagutannya berubah lebih keras, memaksa, dan aku bersumpah, aku ingin menyalahkan sake untuk lemahnya diriku sendiri yang langsung bergerak mundur, tengadah di atas futon miliknya.

Dan aku mengangguk ketika kuizinkan tangan Naruto menari, menjelajah tiap kancing pakaianku.

Tiga jam menuju matahari terbit itu, hari pertama kami berpacaran—juga melepas segala apa yang kami miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Present)_

"Wah, masih sial, ya?"

Aku tersentak ketika melihat Naruto, tepat ketika aku menginjak anak tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Lamunanku mengenai masa sekolahku dulu, buyar seketika saat iris hijauku bersitatap lagi dengan iris birunya. Bertemu lagi. Kekasih pertamaku di SMA. Pemuda yang dulu senang sekali mencari gara-gara denganku. Aku pura-pura mendengus. "Hei, kau tidak pakai kemeja _pink_ -mu yang kemarin?"

Naruto melenguh panjang.

"Kenapa kau muncul lagi?" Aku mendesah. "Sial apa lagi aku hari ini?"

Naruto tertawa. "Sial yang menguntungkan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Done! Part 3 dari 4 LOVE SHOT. Agak ehemm deh oneshot yang ini, haha!_

 _Meski oneshot ini bisa berdiri sendiri, boleh kok ngintip prekuel dan sekuelnya._

 _Urutan POV:_

 _Part 1: Sakura – Bad Romance (Diposting oleh Recchinon)_

 _Part 2: Naruto – Unlucky Romance: It Starts (Again)_

 _Part 3: Sakura – How It Started_

 _Part 4: Naruto – Where It Starts From Now_

 _Selamat menyumbang review ya! *eh*_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
